Soñando Despierta
by Burning Skin
Summary: Bella se siente muerta en vida. Su adolescencia es más complicada de lo normal. Edward es un chico peligroso metido en las artes oscuras de la calle ¿Podrá el salvarla de sí misma? ¿Podrá ella salvarlo a él?
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes principales son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La historia fué creada por mi y queda prohibida la distribución de la misma.

* * *

Prefacio.

La adolescencia es un duelo.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente por un largo rato. Porque así se sentía, como morir y nacer otra vez. Un adulto con la mente de un niño, o quizás un niño con la mente de adulto. Un vacio tan grande que podría partirte en dos y una felicidad inmensa que podría hacerte volar. Aunque había olvidado cómo se sentía esta última, ahogada en una oscuridad tan profunda que no podía reconocer el bien del mal ¿Quién dijo qué es el bien y qué el mal? Hay cosas que algunos le hacen bien pero a otros mal. En fin. Una era de victimización eterna en la cual reinaba un aura de pesimismo invadió mi vida. No había palabras o actos que me hicieran querer cambiar, no había impulso ni razón. Lo amargo nunca había sido tan amargo.

A veces me sentía separada de mi cuerpo, como si lo viera todo desde afuera. Quería una solución rápida pero tenía miedo. No quería morir, solo no sentir dolor. La ira se apropiaba de todo lo que había en su camino y lo destruía como un tornado. Y eso sentía cada día: Ira y dolor, una mezcla que me hundía en un subsuelo de desesperación y melancolía. No había un motivo, o eso creía. Solo la necesidad para dejar escapar todo aquello que me había ocultado tanto tiempo. Tenía esperanza, por eso había miedo, el miedo era solo una advertencia. Pero a veces hay que morir, para resurgir otra vez, como un ave fénix. O al menos eso descubrí.


	2. Primer Capítulo

****Primer capítulo.

BellaPOV.

Llovía fuerte. Pero las gotas no eran pesadas ni densas, eran como caricias en mis hombros, barriendo de polvo a todo lo que me rodeaba y purificándolo. Se oían musicales, porque su sonido era liviano a comparación de mis pensamientos. Había permanecido mirando el piso alrededor de una hora, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar de hacerlo. Las personas que pasaban por la plaza me miraban de forma extraña, seguramente planteándose lo desgraciada que era ya de la postura en que me encontraba. Estaba sentada en el borde de una fuente y mi mochila se encontraba tirada a un lado, embarrada desde el momento en que la dejé allí sin importarme en absoluto. Las nubes eran lo que me disgustaba, no poder observar el cielo sin entrecerrar los ojos debido a la resolana. Mirar hacia arriba me hacía doler la cabeza. Estúpidas nubes.

Deseaba que hiciera frío, el frío ordenaba mis ideas. Me gustaba en invierno no sentir las manos, ni el resto del cuerpo. Me gustaba no sentir, aunque sea por un escaso momento. Pensé en mis opciones. Lo de ser fugitiva funcionaba en las películas, pero siendo realista ¿A dónde iría? Necesitaba una casa, comida, mantenerme por mí misma. Era demasiado. Demasiado para alguien que cree que su esfuerzo no vale la pena. Pero en mis adentros urgía el impulso de probarlo, de estrellarme, de sentirme viva, y el miedo de fracasar inútilmente. A veces me pregunto cómo era posible no cansarme de esta situación. Era la decimoctava vez que me escapaba antes de mi próxima clase y apenas empezaba el año. Me expulsarían sin dudarlo. Mi tía me prohibiría salir de mi cuarto probablemente en toda la vida. Y lo más extraño era que ya no me importaba. Ella, el director y todos esos imbéciles que tengo como compañeros se podían joder bien. No había forma de encajar en ese colegio, ni tampoco en los otros, ni en todo el maldito Litherland. Y probablemente nos mudáramos otra vez, ya que el alquiler era difícil de mantener para mi tía, solo una suplente escolar. Cada vez que el profesor ocupaba su cargo titular debíamos mudarnos porque no llegaba a pagar el alquiler. Estaba cansada de esa situación, de no tener un rumbo fijo, de ir dando tumbos por ahí, de obligaciones que se suponía que debía cumplir. Nunca nada había tenido sentido desde que mi madre me abandonó a los 5 años. Recuerdo esa escena: Mi madre, mi tía y yo convivíamos juntas en una casa en Park End; Middlesbrough. Pero había problemas, siempre había problemas. Supongo que con respecto a mi padre, nunca hablamos de eso con mi tía. Mi madre salía en las noches y no volvía hasta la mañana siguiente. Una vez me levanté más temprano que de costumbre y la encontré tumbada en el sillón, su cuerpo no parecía responder. Mi tía tenía una mano en su frente y tenía aspecto desordenado, como si hubiese caminado por las paredes. Vi sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas cuando me dijo que volviera a mi pieza. _"¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?"_ Había preguntado con inocencia. Ella pareció mirar hacia el piso, queriendo ocultar su rostro. _"Solo se siente mal"_ había dicho. Una de las noches que se fue, nunca volvió y mi tía me dijo que fue a buscar a mi padre, que cuando lo encontrara volvería. Lo creí los primeros años hasta que comencé a crecer y la verdad fue cruel y dura. La recordaba como si hubiera sido hace unos segundos, solo me torturaba, me hacía sentir más inútil.

Estaba oscureciendo y debía volver. No quería recibir llamadas. No quería gritarle a mi tía y culparla por todos mis infortunios, ella lo había hecho como pudo. Pero no funcionaba. No más.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y me sequé los pies, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que estaba empapada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? –Preguntó la conocida voz alejada. -¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?! –Se encontraba enfrente mío con el delantal de cocina y los brazos en jarra. Se percibía desde donde estaba el olor de la carne del horno proveniente de la cocina. Mi estómago rugió. -¿Y bien? Espero que seas muuy convincente esta vez señorita, porque ya he recibido muchas llamadas del director. Pero por ahora solo me alegra que estés viva. Llamé a toda la cuadra para ver si alguien te había visto. –Sus ojos azules parecían cristales fríos, helados. La misma mirada que mi madre, la misma que tenía yo. Miré hacia el suelo.

-¿Hasta cuanto tiempo vas a estar así? –Ahora su mirada se mostraba preocupada y se enternecía. Me tomó del mentón. -¿Es por la fecha? –Me preguntó con cuidado. Asentí.

Me tomo en sus brazos, los únicos que había conocido en toda mi vida. La única influencia maternal que me quedaba. El olor que desprendía su ropa, su aroma, era el más seguro del mundo para mí. Me soltó y tomó mis hombros poniéndonos a distancia.

-No quiero que vuelvas a escapar. –Me habló seriamente. Suspiré. –No lo hagas. –Reafirmó como si leyera mis pensamientos. –Eres lo único que tengo Bells. –Me abrazó otra vez y apretó suavemente mi cabeza contra su pecho. Sabía por qué hacía eso, no quería que la viera llorar. Me concentré en ello. –La comida estará en cinco minutos. Ve a cambiarte o te vas a resfriar. –Habló mientras me soltaba y miraba hacia su delantal para ocultar su mirada.

Subí y me dirigí directamente al baño donde, nuevamente, volví a tirar mi mochila que había pasado de beige a negro en segundos.

Me quité la ropa y dejé que el agua caliente corriera por mi espalda, aunque no mucho tiempo, claro. Con otra atmósfera más agradable, bajé para cenar. Mi tía me contó algunas noticias sin importancia para evitar el tema mayor, mi situación.

-…Así que Jenny me dijo que lo del agua se solucionaría. –Estábamos teniendo cortes de agua seguido. –Deja el plato en el lavadero si terminaste, por favor. –Dijo al ver que me levantaba. Lo hice, le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché hacia arriba.

Cerré la puerta de mi pieza y prendí el velador. Me quedé en la cama un buen rato mirando el techo. Cuando oí las pisadas de mi tía dirigiéndose a su cuarto y escuché su puerta cerrarse, me levante despacio y fui hacia la ventana. La abrí y tiré de la cuerda que estaba aferrada a uno de los barrotes de la ventana y tapada con las cortinas para afuera. Me deslicé con cuidado y algo de rapidez, por la costumbre. Miré a mi alrededor por si alguna de esas casualidades alguno de mis vecinos metiches me veía. Pero no había nadie. Las luces estaban apagadas. Siempre había sido muy cuidadosa con aquello.

Caminé bastantes cuadras hasta percibir la luz del antro en la próxima calle. Estaba poblado de chicos de mi edad, la adrenalina se olía en el aire: una mezcla de perfume, sudor y hormonas. Me senté en la parecita de una casa de enfrente. Hacía esto todas las noches. Era un comportamiento que no podía evitar, desde la primera vez que me había escapado, hacía mucho tiempo ya, cuando tenía apenas once años. Probablemente hacerlo tanto tiempo me cegó de darme cuenta de que ya no era una niña y podía entrar ahora mismo, o hace tiempo. Pero por alguna extraña razón solo me quedaba allí sentada, mirando. Observaba intrigada todo lo que tomaban antes de entrar. De un minuto a otro eran felices y bailaban de forma tonta riéndose de cualquier mosca que pasaba. Me fascinaba por completo. Ninguno de los de mi prestigiosa escuela iría a un antro como este, claro estaba, y por eso me gustaba aún más. Según mi tía, solo vagos sin vida venían a este tipo de lugares, nunca me decía que tomaban. Pero no era necesario, lo sabía perfectamente. Como también sabía que los botiquines de todos los baños donde había vivido estaban cerrados con un candado. Al igual que si me dolía la cabeza y quería una aspirina debía esperar a que ella llegara para que me la diera.

-¿Fuego? –Preguntó una voz a mí lado.

Moví mi cabeza en señal de negación, pero comprobé que el emisor tenía la mirada en su bolsillo, al igual que su mano, buscando algo. Se detuvo al ver que no había respuesta.

-Hey ¿Tienes fuego o qué? –Habló otra vez. Su mirada era feroz, como si no hubiera nada que lo pudiera detener.

Me estremecí.

-Lo siento ¿Te he asustado verdad? No era mi intensión. –Se disculpó. Observé su chaqueta de cuero negra y sus pantalones de jean desgastados y rotos, sus zapatillas eran igual que las mías. Sonreí.

-Tienes una bonita sonrisa, deberías sonreír más. –Me dijo. –Miré hacia mis manos inmediatamente mientras un calor me inundó. Vergüenza.

-Oh. –Largó apenado. –Parece que no podré quitarte palabra ¿Cierto? Volví a mirarlo. Sus ojos captaron mi atención. Eran miel, pero un tipo de miel que jamás había visto en mi vida. Un color extraño. Volví a sonreír en respuesta a lo anterior.

-Es difícil mantener una conversación así ¿Sabes? No soy muy hablador. Tú pareces hacerme hablar, más bien creo que puedes lograr que lo haga bastante. El sonrió. Toqué una de sus zapatillas.

-Ya veo. –Contestó al ver que luego señalaba las mías. –Es…interesante. –Soltó.

Me mordí el labio.

-¿Por qué no entras? ¿No te gusta? –Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza dirigiéndose al antro de enfrente. Negué con mi cabeza. No podía explicar aquello.

-Eres aburrida. –Dijo mientras me miraba de soslayo. Sin pensarlo le di una palmada en su hombro. El río. –Bien de acuerdo, eres… ¿Extremamente divertida o… intelectual? Responde: Con tu dedo índice: si, el que le sigue: no y el tercero: no sé. Responde. Alcé mi mano en el segundo dedo y ambos nos reímos porque sin darnos cuenta había quedado un insulto.

-Bien, tomaré eso como un no. –Respondió entre carcajadas. –Me gustaría saber que pasa por tu cabeza ahora mismo, es más difícil sin expresar palabra alguna. –Mi rostro se puso serio. –No…no quise ofenderte. _Hablaremos_ de otra cosa si quieres. –Asentí.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –Negué. –Uff que suerte tienes. –Fruncí mi seño. –Bueno, tienes carácter, eso lo veo. Miré hacía enfrente, unos jóvenes se balanceaban en una danza incomprendida para el mundo terrenal. Pero preciosa para mí.

-¿Alguna vez…? –Parecía dudar de aquella pregunta. –Tomó algo de su bolsillo. -¿Sabes qué es esto? –Eran varias pastillas de distintos colores. Las observé un buen rato. Nunca había visto tantas juntas. –Me lo suponía. –Habló. Y para mi desconcierto dijo –Nunca. Nunca. Nunca las tomes sin receta o al menos que sea para calmar algún dolor físico.

Puse la mano en mi corazón con la pregunta en mis ojos.

-Tampoco emocional. Esto no soluciona nada, solo hace que te olvides de tus problemas por un buen rato. –Sonaba bien para mí. Extendí mi mano solo para verlas.

-No. –Habló. Tomó el paquete y lo pisó en el suelo. Ahora las pastillas no eran más que polvo. Me crucé de brazos afligida. No podía descubrir nada. Las personas parecían prohibírmelo antes de tiempo. Quizás parecía frágil. Aparté la mirada del suelo un momento y su rostro estaba entre sus manos, dejando algunos mechones cobrizos agarrados con ellas. Sin pensármelo puse mi mano en su espalda, en señal de consuelo. Antes de que comprendiera cómo se dio vuelta y mi mano quedó en su pecho. La quité de inmediato, pero antes, la tomó en sus manos.

-Nunca había conocido a alguien así. Tú me das…paz. –Mi boca se abrió. Era muy tonto que justo yo le diera paz a aquel desconocido. Todo lo que no decía me retorcía la mente en puntos que nadie sospecharía.

-¿Te gustaría escuchar algo de música? –Preguntó. La idea me sacó de sí y asentí. Este era mi riesgo. Este era el momento de dejarse llevar por el peligro.

Extendió su mano a la espera de que la tomara. Dudé antes de hacerlo, pero lo hice finalmente. El me agarró con fuerza, como si de ese modo se asegurara de que no iba a escapar.

-Espera aquí. –Habló.

Después de caminar la calle en silencio nos detuvimos en una entrada cuya fachada eran carteles viejos despegados y corroídos por el clima en la puerta principal. Sopesé la idea de salir corriendo. Pero enseguida abrió la puerta y se ayudó de una patada para que esta al final del todo. Tomo mi mano otra vez. Todo estaba oscuro. Escuché un clic. Era un encendedor. Lo tenía delante nuestro y lo apoyó en una vela que estaba arriba de un amplificador. Mientras intentaba ver algo con la poca luz que había escuché el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Tomó esa vela que estaba en un plato y la acercó a distintos puntos del cuarto y poco a poco todo fue tomando color. El lugar era pequeño y estaba poblado de instrumentos: Una batería, un bajo, una guitarra y un piano que apenas entraban en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Me sonrió. –No voy a secuestrarte si contesto a tu pregunta. En este cuarto están las cosas que más adoro, no son todos míos, por supuesto. Tengo una banda, solemos ensayar aquí mismo. Yo…hay algo que nunca le he mostrado a nadie. -Miró hacia una caja de hierro que estaba en el piso que tenía un candado. Abrió su campera y en su cuello vi una llave colgando. Se quitó la cadena y la colocó en la caja. –Por favor, no mires. –Me pidió mientras ponía la combinación del candado. Giré mi cabeza. –Ya puedes hacerlo. –Tenía en sus manos un estuche el cual abrió y sacó de allí otro instrumento.

-Sí. Sé tocar la flauta traversa. –Respondió a mi curiosidad que seguramente se reflejaba en mis ojos.

Me senté arriba del otro amplificador y puse las manos sobre mis piernas dispuesta a escucharlo. El sonrío complacido.

Tocó una melodía que se oía como misteriosa y pícara. Comencé a sonreír de inmediato. Era magnífico. El mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus brazos hacían leves movimientos acompañando el sonido de las notas como si la flauta y él fueran uno solo. Supe que podría quedarme allí horas escuchándolo. Al terminar hubo un minuto de silencio. Luego habló.

-Los instrumentos hablan por las personas. Así es posible comunicarnos sin decir palabra.

Lo sabía tanto que dolía de verdad no poder confirmárselo.

-Bach siempre ah sido mi favorito. –Habló. Seguí sonriendo.

De pronto se hizo un ruido terrible que retumbó desde el techo y me produjo escalofríos. El corrió una tela que colgaba de la pared y noté entonces que era una ventana, pero todo estaba oscuro y tapado, nada se veía de afuera. Desde afuera ese lugar parecía abandonado. Lo miré asustada.

-Llegaron. –Pronunció con el rostro muy firme.

El corazón me comenzó a latir rápido y desbocado, como una presa huyendo de su cazador.

Quería preguntarle quién había llegado ¿Sus amigos de la banda?

No contestó. Sacó debajo del piano un barrote, se dirigió a una esquina del cuarto y levanto una tapa invisible entre las baldosas. Me tomó del brazo algo fuerte y opuse resistencia pero obviamente, el me arrastró sin esfuerzo hacia allí y me dejó caer primero. Caí sobre una superficie dura como de cemento. Y luego cayó el encima de mí. Gemí porque aplasto mis costillas. Algo de luz provenía de la superficie donde habíamos estado hace unos minutos pero pronto entre un ruido preciso movió la tapa otra vez y quedamos en la oscuridad absoluta. Luego otro clic y esta vez era una linterna enorme, de esas para bosques o algo por el estilo. Se distinguía que estábamos en un túnel, y a lo lejos había más de ellos. Volvió a tomarme del brazo y comenzamos a movernos rápido por allí. Hasta ese punto creí que ya no podía respirar del temor que estaba desarrollando en mi pecho. Prácticamente me arrastró por un camino lleno de diversas direcciones. No podía decir cuántas, solo sentía que girábamos a la izquierda o derecha y su mano sujeta a mi muñeca. La sangre bombeaba con urgencia en mis venas debajo de sus dedos que me aferraban con meticulosidad. Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, tantas cosas que decir. Sentía que moriría ahogada con las palabras que nunca dije. Aparecieron en mi cabeza muchos colores, aún en la oscuridad podía apreciarlos. Entonces todo se volvió aún más negro.

* * *

Holaa. ¡Esta es mi primera historia! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor comenten si así fué para saber si continuar :)

Saludos xoxo

**_Burning Skin_**


End file.
